Desire For Life
by Althera Lavellan
Summary: She was bored of trying to tempt mages, she was bored of the Fade. But a meeting with a young mage on the brink of death changed Xisalea, a desire demon, forever. Now she gets to know what it's like to be human. Will Kirkwall, Hawke and his companions be able to handle her? Fenris/OC


~ Desire For Life ~

Author Note: Hey guys so this is my take on Dragon Age 2 with a new companion, but not an ordinary one. I hope you all like it, leave a review if you can. I do not own anything Dragon Age, that's the lovely people at Bioware, but I do own Fiori and Xisalea.

Chapter 1: Peace

A scene of dull colors surrounded her, it was her home, no doubt about that, but it was like all the color was drained from the house that had brought her such joy. Fiori walked further in, trying to find anyone else there, her mom in the kitchen or her father in his study. No such luck it seemed, Fiori thought as she made her way back to the living area, stopping in front of the fireplace, which was bare of any flame.

The last thing she could remember before awakening in this odd version of her home was the ground rushing to met her, the wind whipping her long black hair all around her, the feeling of dread and fear as she fell to what she assumed was her death.

" Poor little mageling, so lost and vulnerable." A voice echoed in the space, Fiori felt as if it was enveloping her, no different than her favorite velvet blanket. Green eyes, as vivid and lush as the trees in the Brecillian Forest, searched for the source, a trickle of fear running down her spine. "You are a lucky one, I must say. Lucky I found you and not those young upstarts. Demons these days." The voice spoke again, this time it didn't sound like it was everywhere at once. No, this time it was coming right behind her, the breath of the owner grazed the little hairs on the back of her neck, her long tresses tied in a high ponytail.

Frozen to her spot like a deer, Fiori's breath came quick as the fear was starting to go into full blown panic. A purple hand appeared in her vision, long black talon like nails greeting her. The hand slowly caressed her cold cheek, warmth seeping into her skin.

" No need to be so frightened Sweet One, I'm not here to hurt you." The voice, a distorted feminine pitch, tried to calm her but all it did was cause the young mage to slowly turn, to face whatever horror that resided in this dull world.

What greeted her was something that frightened her but also told her where she was. Fiori was in the Fade. In all honesty she should have been able to guess that, this not being her first time since she was a mage, but now she was kicking herself for not realizing it sooner.

The creature before her, and it was most definitely not a human, was what the Chantry told stories of. It was one of the reasons that the Chantry had created the Circles to keep mages away from the rest of the world. It's purple skin and horns, along with it's skantly clade body identified her as a Desire demon. Known for their beauty and lustful body, they tempt all who cross their paths be it men or women with that mages deepest desire, hence the name.

The Desire demon's plump lips were pulled into a sensual smirk that caused a heat to fill Fiori's belly, her black and blue eyes looked her up and down in a way that made her suddenly self-conscious, her arms wanting so badly to cover herself from it's intense gaze. "Oh Sweet One there is no need for you to feel like that, you are a delicious treat to see, almost good enough to eat." The demon winked at her, and with that one gesture put Fiori slightly at ease, though she couldn't say why.

" I am insanely curious as to why you are here though, do you know?" That one question floored the young woman, it was a simple enough to answer she thought. But as she opens her mouth to respond nothing comes to mind. Why was she in the Fade?

It came to her in a flash of pain. Her plummet off the cliff, her running through a forest as the branches and twigs bruised and cut her delicate pale skin. The feeling of being chased, of being hunted pressing down on her, she ran for her life. But as afraid as she was, Fiori didn't pay attention to the quickly approaching cliff, her eyes too focused on the men in armor after here.

The Desire demon brought her clawed hand to rest on her head trying to soothe the human, her body shaking as she remembered what who had been chasing her. " Templars." Two voices mixed as the answer filled the space between them.

Fiori watched as for just a few seconds a flash of anger entered the other female's eyes before it was gone, replaced with the same sensual look she had before. The only thing that showed how agitated the creature really was, was her flicking tail, not unlike a cat. "well those dogs always had too loose a leash haven't they? What pain and horror they have subjected a sweet thing such as yourself.", she cooed as she pulled her against her body in a hug. " What name do you go by little one?"

The hug was warm and comforting, it reminded her a lot of her mother. Tears slowly made their way down her smooth cheek, oh how she missed her mother. The loving hug, her soothing voice as she read stories of dragons and knights, of magic and love. She could always remember her mother with a bright smile and laugh at the ready. Maybe it was that same warmth that gave Fiori the feeling that she could trust this Demon.

"Fiori Night" she answered in a tired and broken voice, a voice she couldn't even recognize as her's. " Such a beautiful name. You may call me Xisalea, it is nice to meet you Fiori." She replied, give the mage a final squeeze before slowly letting her go, though never fully removing her hands. " After having gone through all of this there is one more problem that only you can solve Sweetness."

Fiori looked into Xisalea's black and blue eyes, different from any other Desire demon's, and knew exactly what she meant. Did she go back to the real world, where she would have to deal with slowly dying from blood loss and the fear of the Templars if they followed her fall. Or did she let go and find peace.

If she let go she could be with her mother and father again, she could no longer have to worry about the Templars, wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out about her magic, or the threat of the Circle.

As the human was thinking of what her next step would be, Xisalea watched every expression her face. Such a young thing, she had to go through such a hard experience and all for what? Because humans couldn't fathom how to protect mages from the demons of the Fade. It actually wasn't that difficult, Xisalea has seen many turn her down, all though at those times she was becoming bored of her existence. Tempting mages and possessing them to get a taste of the human world only to be banished back to Fade, painfully, by those dogs of the Chantry. It was a cycle that never seemed to end and it was so boring that it brought tears to her eyes, figuratively speaking of course since demons didn't actually cry, she wandered the Fade just waiting for something new to happen.

Maybe helping the little human was completely against her so called nature but since Xisalea was one of the oldest demons that roamed this world not many were stupid enough to say anything about even if they did they were not going to live long enough anyway.

Xisalea watched as Fiori whipped the tears from her eyes, intrigued as resolve filled those green irises, and took a deep breath." I have decided what I want to do. I will find my peace. And in exchange for helping me through this... Xisalea the Desire Demon, I willingly give you my body."

Fiori had achieved something no other human had before. Xisalea was stunned, completely at a loss for words. If it wasn't such a serious moment the look on the demon's face probably would have sent her into a laughing fit. She shook her head as she attempted to snap out of how stunned she was. " Are you sure Sweetness? I am a demon after all. How do you know I won't use your beautiful body to wreck all sorts of havoc to the people of your world?" It was true, the demon could use her magic to hurt a lot of people.

But Fiori knew she wouldn't. The demon didn't hurt her or try to tempt her any way, she helped her, hugged and comforted her." I trust you Xisalea."

That one sentence filled her heart, or what she thought could be her heart, with an emotion that the demon had never experienced before. If this is what being human felt like, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take her up on the offer.

A smile bloomed on her lips, her already beautiful face transformed before Fiori's eyes. She knew she had made the right decision. The human wrapped her arms around the female demon with closed eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. Xisalea hugged her back and with as much appreciation as she could put in her voice, she uttered two words she had never said before. " Thank You"

Fiori sighed with relief and a small amount of joy. " Thank You"

In a flash of light the little mage was gone from her arms and with a small laugh and the thought ' This is going to be interesting' so was the Desire Demon.


End file.
